byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulla Misericordia (Badscape episode)
Nulla Misericordia is the eleventh episode of season one in the show, Badscape. The Arch members regroup after the Badscape Convention. Damo, Whales, and Mark defend the border retreat as the Red Band offensive begins. Raton journies with the Tribes of Seiber Bay to seek help, while meeting a familiar face. Plot The Red Band soldiers launch a full scale invasion of the border villages and settlements after the events of the recent Badscape Conference. Damo and Whales, at Bromstead when the conference was officialized, have sent out warning signals to the other towns that are targetted. Helping as many citizens as possible, they send them on a full retreat towards territory not given to the Red Band in the conference. In order to get the most villagers to safety, the two sacrifice their horses as transporation for the retreat. Staying behind with a select few of allies, including Mark, they attempt to hold their position until their distress signal is heard. With the ambassadors free to return to their respective lands, Deutz attempts to gain council with Dux Suzy, but is prevented by Aero, who tries to reason with Deutz. He tells him about the benefits of a newfound alliance with the Red Band, despite their barbaric and inhumane nature. To sacrifice the border villages was an easy exchange compared to the opportunities the Gyver Islands hold. Deutz ignores his petty argument and wishes to recount the votes. Aero, angered, activates Deutz's porting mechanism, stating he is simply a substitute and has no real authority to do anything in the Capitol. Deutz is ported to Chepstow, where he is notified of the distress signals at Bromstead and other Red Band-given areas. He calls for Chepstow residents Chamel and Kat for support. News of the convention spreads quickly to the members of The Arch as physical newsletters and notifications on their Wristtracks publicly display the newly signed treaty between the Badscape government and the clans of the Red Band. Kevin notes that Suzy giving away mainland territory to the Red Band, a widely hated organization with little to no acceptance in Badscape, shows an underlying plot being conducted. With the other representatives of the clans of Badscape preparing to leave, Kevin orders Marcell to travel alongside the Tribes of Seiber Bay. He notes that their leader, Frey, is one of the only faction leaders that have campaigned independently from Suzy and has been outspoken against her. A private meeting of all Badscape authorities, moderator and adminstrator, is called upon by Dux Duzy. She tells the group to begin enforcing the enacted provisions of the recent convention and to eliminate any opposition. Objections are sent by moderator Sisi, who is in turn escorted out of the chambers. Raton continues to listen to the orders given by the Dux before the conclusion. He attempts to contact Deutz, but to no avail. Knowing that the new accords in the recent treaty is an obvious voluntary submission to Red Band rule, Raton locates the messenger to the Tribes of Seiber Bay, and requests to travel with them in order to meet their commander, Frey, with hopes of creating a secret alliance. Seeing no issue in an established moderator wishing to accompany them, the messenger accepts. Raton prepares a horse and follows the lead of the caravan. Damo and Mark create a front line of stacked debris from the rebuilding village and cut trees with their Wristtracks to create a field of vision of the assaulting forces incoming. After fending off the first platoons of Red Band advance, nearby farmhands and civilians reinforce the group after suffering a large amount of casualties. Deutz pushes his way towards the front of the crowds, quickly shaking hands with Damo and Mark before asking for the situation report. Damo informs him that he managed to send a small group of scouts into enemy territory, and knows of a larger force preparing at the makeshift bases on the border. Mark adds on, stating that the informants warned that this next wave would wipe out their defenses and numbers quickly. Chamel proposes a pincer attack on the next set of enemies, explaining that cutting off parts of their unit would disorganize the attack and give them a fighting chance. The group agrees, with Chamel and Deutz splitting off a portion of the defense force and heading west into the forests to surprise the Red Band assault. Damo and Mark remain with the men that weren't taken, prepared to handle another wave head on. Marcell is taken by the Tribes's caravan and allowed to accompany their journey home. Trotting behind the main group, he notices a man even further behind than he is. Marcell approaches him, and comments that he did not match the same attire of the Tribes. The man returns the notion, and introduces himself as Raton, a Badscape moderator. Raton examines Marcell closely, before realizing who he had just introduced himself to. Marcell notices the expression change in Raton and asks if there was a problem. Raton ignores the question, and asks why Marcell is travelling with the Tribes. He responds by saying he wishes to meet with their leader, Frey, but doesn't speak of his rebellious intentions. Raton tells him that he is travelling in hopes of meeting Frey, as well, but for support of the border villages being ruthlessly attacked. Unaware of this, Marcell attempts to contact his brother and any others in the area, to no response. Chamel and Deutz lead their halved milita into the thick forests to await the signal from Damo. As the second wave's infantry begin a charge towards their original position, Mark reminds them to wait via Wristtrack. Damo's forces begin fighting the new set of Red Band enemies, while Deutz notices their calvary steeds on the approaching hills. With their defense wavering, Damo sends their halved army the signal. Chamel orders the archers to open fire. Deutz leads the sprinting groups towards the middle of the Red Band platoons, effectively cutting off them from their reinforcements. The archers begin taking fire from the Red Band, preventing them from focusing on the calvary entering the playing field. The group sees the rushing horseback and order a stronger push. Before anyone could react, explosions erupt across the area. Damo and Mark are thrown backwards towards the ground, knocking them unconscious. The Tribes end their short journey to Seiber Bay. Marcell and Raton place their horses in a public stable and are escorted by two guards to the courthouse of the small city. Now with a common goal in mind, they arrange a meeting with Frey together with his personal messenger. After waiting for what seemed like hours, they are taken into the private quarters of Frey, who is seated on a high chair that is obviously meant to resemble the throne of the Dux. Frey brushes of the two before they can introduce themselves, stating that he knows the reason a moderator would show up so quickly after a convention. He claims that Raton wishes to question him on why he didn't attend, and to get a reminder of utmost loyalty to Suzy. Frey becomes agitated while saying this, and claims that Suzy gave him the choice to not be present at the meetings. Raton, calming down the commander, responds by saying that he is here for help. He tells Frey of the attacks on the border villages when the convention officially pardoned the Red Band atrocities and accepted them in an alliance. Frey, a known fighter of the Red Band and outspoken against the Badscape government. Helping the innocents would increase support for the Tribes, but also make a rival out of the Badministration and the Red Band. Frey agrees to send forces to assist the defense against the attacks, but comments that Raton is committing treason by telling him to go against Suzy, outright. Raton responds by saying that he trusts Frey to keep the meeting to himself. Damo drifts back into consciousness to the sound of swords clashing and more explosions. He looks up to see his defense completely fallen. Red Band swords clash with the untrained men while the treelines where his archers stood were engulfed in flames. Damo notices Mark shouting directions to the men in desperation. Damo stumbles towards the retreat sight as the Red Band continue their push. He notices Chamel being carted away with a wound to the stomach, with two men alongside him. Deutz shakes Damo out of his daze and tells him that they need to keep the enemy from getting past their final walls of defense in order to get most of the men out. The three are overwhelmed alongside their militia as more men fall left and right to the sheer numbers of the Red Band. While fighting, they hear organized marching and the sound of a large number of horses. They look and see Badscape military forces approaching from behind, lead by Aero. Some of the men cheer at the sight. As the world seemed to slow, Aero shouted the command to attack the rebels. Badscape soldiers begin cutting down the militia. Damo attempts to rush towards Aero but is stopped by Mark. The two make a run for the town ahead, but are cornered by the united forces of the Red Band and Badscape units. Trapped with other rebels, Mark and Damo fight through the crowds of enemies to reach open space. Deutz joins the group and helps the push to a retreat. In a split second, a horse neighs loudly into the setting sky, as Aero brings his sword through Mark's chest. Aero bellows to his men to pull out of the scene, eyeing Damo clutching Mark on the ground as he exits. Whales, who had gone to rally a strong mercernary force, returns with a large mass of trained soldiers. They begin pushing back the weakened Red Band and out of the valley where the border villages once stood. Mark grips Damo's arm, pushing with his last breath to destroy everything, and that no one is fit to rule. He falls limp, dead. Cast Primary Characters *Bob Morley as Marcellus *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Raton Supporting Characters *Lakeith Stanfield as Whales *Xavier Dolan as Kevin *Mark Fischbach as Mark *Logan Lerman as Chamel Guest Appearances *Michael C. Hall as Aero *Wes Bentley as Frey *Stefanie Scott as Kat Notable Event(s) *The defense of the border against the Red Band ends in a pyrrhic victory. **Mark is killed by Badscape administrator Aero. *Marcell and Raton meet for the first time, with Raton recognizing Marcell. *Commander Frey agrees to align with a possible rebellion if it were to cause trouble for the Badministration and Red Band. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse